Declaración de amor
by ly orixa
Summary: Es difícil admitir los sentimientos... y es más difícil ver como no son correspondidos, pero es peor declarar tu amor a un pedazo de papel...  JXL one-shot!


**Hoolaaa gente de la internet! XD hahaha sé que es un poco tarde, pero les traigo un pequeño regalo de navidad debido a que no pude actualizar mis fics pasados a tiempo U.U pero no os preocupéis ya que de todos modos lo haré XD**

**Bueno este es un escrito que en realidad es mi examen final de lectura y redacción XD pero que mis amigas insistieron en que subiera como fic jaja, veamos si tienen razón de que esté aquí C:**

**Bueno ya sin más palabrería os dejo con este escrito con la esperanza de que les guste XD ya que es algo que me costó algo de trabajo porque en general no suelo ser muy romántica ni nada jojo, en fin, amo a James Potter y en general el universo de HP que pertenece a nuestra amada J.K. Rowling**

**enjoy it! **

**Una declaración de amor**

El aula entera se llena de risas después de una de sus atinadas bromas. Y como no, esos dos son expertos en ese tipo de cosas, todos lo saben.

Luego de los vítores cada uno regresa a lo suyo y pocos ven cómo es realmente. Esa sonrisa radiante extinguirse hasta convertirse en una mueca de desdén; los ojos orgullosos mancharse de tristeza; su verdadero espíritu resurgir al ser incapaz de ser cubierto totalmente por las jugarretas. No, nadie ve aquella parte humana del genio de Gryffindor.

Y es que en realidad, parece como si sólo existieran una vez que inicia una nueva broma; antes de cada partido de Quidditch; en los duelos; cuando se convierte en el mago más sorprendente.

Al regresar a su asiento se convierte en una persona normal, y a nadie le importa sus problemas. Se encierra en la seguridad que le otorgan sus fieles camaradas y levantan nuevamente el muro que los aleja de los demás; que marca la diferencia entre la genialidad y la mortalidad. Un muro que los ha hecho los señalados como ídolos en la sociedad del castillo. Pero también es un muro que esconde su verdadera forma.

Siempre me pregunté cómo lo veían sus amigos, cómo era estar al lado de su magnificencia y disfrutar de su verdadero esplendor todo el tiempo; poder verlo a los ojos, reír con él. Regocijarse con esos momentos de honestidad y pureza y no sólo observar atentamente desde las sombras. Sí, así es. Mi papel se ha vuelto el de un observador que espera contemplar un gran espectáculo, pero que está más que alejado de la realidad. Sí, por supuesto que lo sé, lo sé desde aquel primer día en Hogwarts. Desde el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor; desde que para la cena me senté frente a él y pude ver lo que otros no veían. Estaba en sus ojos marrones enmarcados por las gafas, en su sonrisa de suficiencia; en la luz que emitía desbordando seguridad. Ahí estaba toda la grandeza de ese sujeto, su verdadera esencia, la calidez que me hizo perderme en su ser; pero sobre todo, pude ver esa lejanía que había entre nosotros.

Al principio me fue difícil entender el porqué de aquella distinción que hacia especialmente con él. Es decir, cuando todos descubrieron que era un mago talentoso, no había nadie en el castillo que no conociera el nombre de James Potter. Después estaba su grupo de amigos y la forma tan curiosa en que llamaban la atención. Se convirtieron en gente difícil de ignorar y ciertamente admirable. Los llamados "Merodeadores" eran la novedad y estaban en boca de todos, ¿por qué me interesaba de ese modo en ellos?, más específicamente, ¿por qué me interesaba en él?.

Con el tiempo entendí que aquella primera vez en que lo vi había podido observar su verdadera esencia. Su forma antes de cubrirse con los escudos que su ego y las alabanzas de los demás le fueron dando. Pero aún creyendo que veía lo que otros no y me dedicara a observar para encantarme por cada cosa nueva que descubriera, no habría de ganar nada.

Nada me diferencia de todos aquellos que sólo ven lo que hay en el escenario y no lo que hay detrás. Es verdad que miro atentamente, pero eso no me llevará a asientos más adelante en el teatro. Aunque también me pregunto, ¿qué he hecho para cambiar eso?, sólo observar no es diferente de ser un obsesionado.

Quiero decir, ¿soy realmente valiente para ponerme de pie frente a ti y decirte lo que me haces sentir?, además, ¿qué diría?.

En realidad no puedo evitar mirarte todo el tiempo; es cierto que me río de tus bromas y estoy atenta a todo sobre ti; sin mencionar que no he faltado a ningún partido de la temporada… pero, aún si supiera qué decir, ¿me escucharías?. Y olvidándonos de pequeñeces, ¿te importaría?.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda con todos eso pensamientos. Te miro unos segundos como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta; me pierdo observando la forma en que cuentas a Sirius alguna tontería que hiciste; en como te ríes de ella; en como cambias tu expresión al ser descubierto por la profesora y en la risa que provoca la poca importancia que le das, y por primera vez pienso en qué significas realmente para mi y por qué un chico arrogante, inmaduro e infantil ha de interesarme tanto. Pienso en lo que veo de ti diariamente, que no son más que bromas, burlas y demostraciones arrogantes de lo maravilloso que te sientes. Incluso sé que tus ojos se iluminan de orgullo y prepotencia cuando alguien te reconoce. Pero también están esas sonrisas sinceras y amigables que has de dedicarles a tus amigos llenas de comprensión, amabilidad y cariño. Y por más que lo pienso, no puedo evitar que eso pase desapercibido al verte sonreír de ese modo cuando de algún extraño modo me acerco a ti. Siento que voy a congelarme, pero no me veré como una estúpida frente a ti ahora que me he decidido a hacer esto.

De algún modo terminé de pie caminando hacia ti, dispuesta a averiguar qué me hace doler tanto la cabeza respecto a tu forma de ser, pero al darme cuenta de mis acciones y verte directamente a los ojos el universo ha colapsado.

Tu radiante rostro iluminado por una de esas sonrisas únicas, se dirige a mi. Como si hubieses esperado eso por el mismo o más tiempo que yo. Mi corazón retumba con toda su fuerza; hace que mis piernas tiemblen, se haga un nudo en el estómago e incluso siento que se rompe cuanto tus labios sueltan Evans con un tono bañado de emoción y deseo al momento que tus ojos brillan sólo con esa silueta y pasas de largo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**finito!... ¿que os ha parecido?**

**merezco un Review?**

**digan que sí u.u**

**XD**

**gracias por leer**


End file.
